The Beginning of an Obsession
by Vampchick001
Summary: In the beginning of fifth year, James Potter had never heard of Lily Evans. On the train ride back to start the new year though, he finds her to be a challenge, so, naturally, James Potter never turns down a challenge.


****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.

Summary: When James Potter first recognized Lily Evans in their fifth year, he wanted to know who she was, and why he never saw her. His friends could only tell him so much, so he took it upon himself to find out. This is how the obsession started.

Who Is That?

"Finally! I'm going back to Hogwarts! My stupid family was pissing me off!"

Sirius Black complained to his three best friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"It's alright mate, we're back now." James said, slinging an arm around his shoulders playfully, trying to pull him out of his slump.

"Yeah, just think of all the pranks we can pull this year! I mean, we could learn all about Hogwarts now that we've…well…you know what I mean." Peter whispered the last part.

"I don't know how many pranks I can pull off this year guys, I am a prefect after all." Remus said cautiously.

"YOU'RE A PREFECT!" Sirius and James screamed, making everyone on platform nine and three quarters stare at them.

"Will you guys shut up? We'll get in trouble before we even get there!"

"But Moony, you're a prefect! Just think of all the trouble you can get us out of!" Sirius went on excitedly.

"No. I could get my badge take away for that!" Remus said in a tone of finality.

"Aww Moony, you take away all our fun." James pouted.

"You guys have enough fun for all the first through fifth years combined so I don't think I'm depriving you."

"Good one Moony." Peter said sniggering.

"Let's just go grab our compartment." Remus sighed, and pulled his trunk to the train.

The last compartment of the last car was the Marauders compartment. Everyone knew it. Everyone respected it. Well, everyone except for Lily Evans.

She sat alone in that last compartment staring unfocused out the window to the platform. She would sit alone in all her classes now and at all her meals too. Her best and only friend was murdered over the summer. She was a half blood, and since that was against Voldemort's plan, her family was killed.

Hearing voices outside the compartment, she turned to the door. In it were four boys who were giving her funny looks. None as funny as the one the boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes was giving though.

"Can I help you?" she asked crisply.

"Well, you and your pretty self could do the pleasure of joining me in an empty compartment." Sirius said cheekily.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry for not bowing down to the wonderful Sirius Black, but I'm afraid that he isn't so wonderful to me."

"You don't have to bow down, all I'm asking is for you to leave with me." Sirius said.

"I don't think I will, your very presence bothers me. I'll go and find a place I won't get hit on."

The girl with wonderfully auburn hair and startling green eyes left the compartment, her eyes going misty.

"Sirius, why did you say that?" Remus sighed.

"What? Most girls clamor for my attention." Sirius sat down confused.

"She's not the other girls. Do you know who she is?" Peter asked.

"No."

"Who is she?" James asked eagerly.

"Lily Evans." Remus said.

"Who is Lily Evans?" Peter looked confused, "I've never seen her before."

Remus sighed and shook his head, "She doesn't want you to know about her. She always sits in the front of the classrooms, at the end of Gryffindor table, in the corner of the common room, or with her friend Elise Flood in the library. She stays away from most of the student population."

"Well you sure know a lot about her." Sirius pointed out, settling into his seat.

"Elise is-was good at potions, and I'm pathetic at them so I used to sit with them and she would help me. I got to know them a little."

"What do you mean Elise was good at potions. I mean, did she suddenly not understand them anymore?"

"James, don't you ever read the _Daily Prophet_?"

"Only the quidditch section."

"Elise's family was killed by this Voldemort character. He's been gaining supporters left and right. He believes in the purity of the wizarding world. Meaning no muggles or half bloods or muggle borns. Elise was a half blood." Remus explained, creases dawning on his forehead from his deep frown.

"I've heard about him. My dad was saying things about him. You know how dad's and auror and all, well apparently, the Voldemort's followers have been causing a lot of trouble and its causing chaos in the Ministry." James put his two cents in.

"Voldemort is all my family ever talks about now. They're full fledged supporters. Regulus is going to be a Death Eater as soon as he graduates from Hogwarts, possibly sooner." Sirius scowled at the memory.

"Death Eater?"

"They're Voldemort's followers Potter. Soon, they will be revered by wizard kind for heros." Seth Avery's voice came from the door of their compartment.

"What do you want Avery?" Remus' frown deepened.

"We were just walking by when we heard you talking about the Dark Lord."

"What rubbish is that Macnair? Dark Lord?" Sirius snorted.

"You'll get what's coming to you. Side against the Dark Lord and see how well things go for you. You'll end up like that half blood wench's family. Dead. Don't betray the family cousin, come and join us."

"Bellatrix, you're psychotic. Like hell I'm going to join some odd cult."

Bellatrix grinned a maniacal grin, "I can't wait to see you fail against the Dark Lord. All of you. Come, we have things to discuss."

She walked out of the Marauders' compartment, with her bunch of cronies following.

"What a loony bitch." Sirius spat, slamming the compartment door angrily behind him.

"I agree mate." James ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up even further.

"BELLATRIX YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" a female scream came under the door.

"Lily?" Remus walked to the door, wand gripped tightly and opened it, revealing a scene that was heart wrenching a blood boiling at the same time.

Lily was sitting in a compartment full of giggling bimbos. She didn't give a rats ass about any of them, but where else was she supposed to go? She had no one. These girls were in her year, so she decided to sit with them, and now she was fully regretting it. All they seemed to talk about was how hot James Potter and Sirius Black got over the summer.

'Hot' was not a word Lily would use to describe them. More like arrogant, conceded, pig headed, things along those lines.

She had had about enough, so she walked out of the compartment, intending to go to the bathroom at the end of the train. That's when she heard Bellatrix talking about Elise and her family.

"You'll get what's coming to you. Side against the Dark Lord and see how well things go for you' You'll end up like that half blood wench's family. Dead. Don't betray the family cousin, come and join us."

Lily gripped her wand tightly and red sparks flew out of the end.

The only thing she could think about was how much she wanted her friend to come back. To finish Hogwarts.

Bellatrix had turned around, and when she spotted Lily, she started to cackle.

"So, a little upset that your little dirty friend died for a great cause. You should be proud. You'll be joining her soon, you and the rest of your dirty fellow Mudbloods."

Lily didn't care about being called a Mudblood. She was used to it. What got to her was the way Bellatrix put down her friend, the way she made herself seem above the rest of the world. She was suddenly reminded of one time, in the corridor between classes, Bellatrix and her followers were taunting her and Lily. Elise just calmly walked by advising her to do the same. Elise was always being nice to them, no matter what they said.

Lily's vision became blurred, and she knew she was crying.

"BELLATRIX YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" Lily screamed, a little hoarse due to her crying.

She raised her wand to hex Bella, but someone ran in front of her.

"Lily, you can't do this. It's against school rules." Remus Lupin stood in front of her, "Black, go away."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she sneered.

"I'm a prefect."

"Well so am I."

Lily stiffened. Bellatrix was a prefect? Now Lily would have to spend even more time in her presence.

"Is there trouble?" a stern male voice cut into their conversation.

"None at all Prewett." Bellatrix sneered.

"Then why is Lily crying? Go back to your compartment."

"Who are you to tell me that?"

"I'm Head Boy, that's what. Now go before I deduct points."

"Fine."

Bellatrix left with Avery, Macnair, both Lestrange's, Snape, and a few others.

"Remus, will you be alright with Lily?" Gideon asked, eyeing Lily.

"I'll be fine. Congratulations on getting Head Boy by the way."

"Thanks Remus. See you both at the prefects meeting in an hour." Gideon waved and walked off.

"Come on Lily, lets go." Remus said softly to the crying girl, leading her back into the compartment.

Lily walked, leaning onto Remus for support, thinking about how horrible this year was going to be.

"C'mon Lily, you can sit in here till the prefects meeting." Remus' voice came from the corridor.

"He's bringing Evans in here?" Sirius asked, a little miffed.

The compartment door opened to reveal a crying Lily Evans being supported by Remus who looked like he didn't know what to do (which he probably didn't).

"Guys, move over." Remus hissed.

Peter and James scrambled over to the other side of the compartment. Lily noticed.

"Oh what? You've never seen a girl crying before? Figures. You little insensitive bastards have no idea how many girls you made cry last year. You and your 'one girl a week' idea. You're the man whores of Hogwarts. Everyone in my dorm has 'dated' you. I've had to soothe too many girls, well now I see that you jerks are just ignorant gits! Arrogant quidditch players. Everyone goes to your games, even if you just broke their hearts, well you wanna know something, the only effect you have on me is my upchuck reflex!"

Lily would have fled the compartment, had Remus not held her down.

"Let me go."

"No, you need to calm down or your magic will get out of control."

Lily considered this for a second, the leaned back in the seat, trying to stop the tears for pouring down her cheeks.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sirius went to defend himself.

"I thought you didn't like those girls anyways?"

Lily looked at him coldly, "That's not true. And even if it was, I wouldn't leave them to cope themselves. Elise- nevermind."

"Go on. What about your friend?" Peter inquired.

"She always wanted to make people happy. It was sickening most of the time actually, but I always helped her. To think she still thought there was a good side to you prats. The thought makes me want to laugh."

"You don't even know anything about us? How can you judge?" James protested, rather loudly.

"Oh don't I? You're James Potter. Fifth year Gryffindor, lead chaser for the house team. Tied for most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts. Best friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. You have black hair that never stays down and warm hazel eyes you could 'just get lost in'. Its what makes a lot of girls go for you. Your in the top of most of your classes, tied only with your friends and me. Transfiguration is your best and favorite subject. You hate all Slytherins and pull pranks on them any chance you get. The only person in Hogwarts' history who has ever had more detentions than you is your friend, and fellow Marauder, Sirius Black."

Lily paused and turned her eyes to Sirius, "Sirius Black. Fifth year Gryffindor and a beater on the Gryffindor house team. Your best friends are James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. You have 'elegant black hair and gorgeous blue eyes' that gives you a mysterious sexy look. Girls would do anything for you to look in their direction. Tied with you friend James Potter for most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts. Your top in the classes with your friends and me. Astronomy is your best subject, on account of your named after a star. The dog star to be precise. You hate your family, especially your cousin Bellatrix Black. You prank as much as James Potter and you have the most detentions in Hogwarts' history."

Lily once again shifted her eyes, this time to Remus, "Remus Lupin. Fifth year Gryffindor. Your best friends are James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. You don't play quidditch, but your always at the games supporting your friends. Your Gryffindor's new male prefect. Your 'rugged' brown hair and 'deep amber eyes' make girls want to get to know you. Your better at keeping relationships, and most girls want to get to know you. Tied at the top of your classes with your friends and me, your best and favorite subject is DADA. The boggart turns into the moon for you because of reasons left unsaid," she looked around at their open mouths and rolled her eyes, "I figured out in second year. Last but not least is Peter Pettigrew."

Lily's eyes wandered to the last Marauder, "Fifth year Gryffindor. Your best friends are James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. You attend all the quidditch matches to watch your friends play. You commentate for matches sometimes. Your tied in your classes with all of us, only because your friends stay up helping you with extra credit. Most of the teachers think your thick, but none the less, your passing so they can't do anything. Your best subject is Divination, because your good at thinking up gruesome ways to die. Girls think of you as a cute blonde haired blue eyed teddy bear. Your nice demeanor makes girls mushy. Your always ready to get in trouble with your fellow Marauders and you enjoy every moment of it. There. I know plenty."

The Marauder sat in silence for a while, gaping at all that she knew.

"How did you know all that?" James asked weakly.

"I pay attention. With that said, Remus, we have a prefects meeting to get to."

Lily stood up, ready to leave, her eyes dried. Remus followed, waving at his friends mutely.

"She will be mine." was all James said.

"We'll see. She's going to be a tough nut to crack." Sirius said, still stunned.


End file.
